Little One Shots
by fanfic.addicted01
Summary: I am so into this family stuff, the ideas just won't stop coming... so I'll upload them as a big one-shot collection :3 Post Maze Runner/Scorch Trials/Death Cure stories with kids :)
1. Dreams

**I just simply couldn't stop them. This little scenes are keep popping into my head and since they are so short I usually write them down in a very little time... So instead I upload them one by one, I simply create one big collection. I wanna do more and wanna do with Daniel too, but right now, Lara has her time :)**

* * *

A sharp scream cut into the night. The first one was short, but the second was longer and instantly followed a third one too. Zera and Newt's eyes popped out as they woke up suddenly and recognized their daughter's screams. Zera already started to climb out of the bed, but Newt stopped her.

"Let me."

"Okay. I'll check Daniel. He woke up too probably."

Newt went into Lara's room and heard the little girl's cry.

"What happened, Lara?" he asked while he rushed to her and sat onto the bed, next to her. She threw herself into his arms and just cried.

"You don't have to afraid from anyone honey. We are here with you."

Newt caressed Lara's long brownish-blonde hair until she calmed down a little. When this happened he pushed her back and looked into her eyes.

"So sweetie? What happened?"

"It was... a nightmare Dad. Those people... They come and they wanted you back... All of you! Said you are all their property. They got you, Mum, Minho... All the adults. After it they simply vanished with you and left us behind..." she was crying again at the end. Newt hugged her tightly and soothed her.

"It was just a dream Lara. Only a bad dream..."

Lara looked up to him with big tears in her eyes.

"What if they come back? What if they really want you back and send you back into the Maze?"

Newt looked deeply in her eyes. When he spoke his voice was deep and full of strength.

"They will not come back Lara. Never. And nothing... Nothing can separate us from you and your brother. We won't let it, understand? Your mother and I will never let you down. Never."

"But your tattoo says..."

"That is just a tattoo Lara. Nothing more. It's meaningless. Tommy destroyed WICKED. Don't you remember how the story ends honey? We fled trough the Flat Trans and their headquarters blew up. They are not exist anymore."

Lara stayed silent for a moment and just thinking about Newt's words.

"You promise you and mum will stay here with us?"

"Yes darling, I promise."

This chased Lara's fears away. She laid back into the bed to sleep. Newt arranged the blanket on her.

"Dad..."

"Yes Lara?"

"Could you stay with me until I fall asleep? Please?"

"Of course honey."

He climbed next to Lara and cuddled with her. She hugged him tightly and slowly drifted off. Zera looked into the room to see if Newt needed some help, but he just shook his head a little.

"Just a bad dream." he whispered to her.

"Okay. Daniel is sleeping already."

Newt just smiled then looked down to Lara.

"I just don't want them to grow up. Can't we stay like this forever?"

Zera smiled too then stepped closer to them.

"That would be awesome. But you know how the things are working."

"Yeah. I just love to live like this."

"Kids and stuff?" she laughed softly.

"Way better than running away from Grievers, don't you think?" he winked.

"I dunno.. Sometimes I'll just wanna take the Grievers instead."

Newt laughed a little and she joined.

"Go back to sleep. I'll follow soon."

She nodded then headed toward the bed. Newt looked down to Lara. Yeah... Life was so much better in this way. Not easier... But way better.


	2. Waiting

**Hello again readers :) Yeah, I took a long break, I know. I just had so many things to do, took a new job, deal with daily life problems... But recently I found my motivation to write again - I know the ****_Second Round_**** waiting for me to finish it up, but maybe it has to wait some more... but don't give up the hope! The Scorch Trial movie is almost here :) After I see it I'll instantly keep going with the writing :D**

**About our current little story: on the workplace I have two colleagues who are pregnant right now and I talk with them a lot. Probably this was my inspiration :) I am not pregnant, never was and not will be soon, so I hadn't got any experience in the topic, I just built in what my friends told me. I hope it is not too unrealistic - but I didn't go into the details so much :) I just wanted something sweet with my OC. Still don't have a beta-reader, sorry for that and the mistakes, I tried my best. So yeah, I hope you'll like it, and feel free to leave your mark as a review :)**

* * *

It doesn't matter if the night was already falling; the stick hotness was still there. Zera sat in the deer-pelt bed and tried to sleep in the last couple of hours, but she had trouble with it. With the summer and her advanced pregnancy she was more annoyed than ever. Moving around was a great challenge now, her back was in constantly pain and the baby kicked more and more – mostly her stomach, liver and bladder. Sleeping in a comfortable position was a wish what is long gone now. She always thought pregnancy will be 9 months of blessing, the soon-to-be mother is always happy and excited and peaceful. The truth was something harsher. She just wanted it to end now, give birth, but please God, let her sleep on her stomach already, without back pain and without rushing to pee in every freaking five minutes! And stop starting to cry in random times would be awesome too. She felt herself way too big, miserable, unbearable... and there were times when she totally, utterly could hate Newt because all of this. He did this with her, and still he was the one, who could sleep, eat and move without any trouble and pain. She moaned at the thought.

\- Let me guess... hatin' me again? – asked a deep, low voice in her ear. He sat right behind her, rubbed her back and tried to ease her pain a little. Since the really hot kicked in Zera wasn't sleeping much and he was right next to her, talked to her, calmed her down, when her mood changed and hated everything and everybody. He knew she does not really hate him or their kid, she just fed up with being unable to do everyday's things.

\- Of course and I doubt this will ever change after this 9 months. – she teased him. Zera knew she never ever can stop loving him, but the teasing was really the minimum he deserves to get after all. 9 months are really freaking long time!

\- Nah, I know you are lying. You have an awesome boyfriend darling, way too awesome. Nobody hates me and nobody could, deal with it. – he laughed, as his arms sneaked around her and embraced her in a hug.

\- Boyfriend? I think you would be my husband by now, if we still have the old, normal world we used to have before the madness.

They fell in a short silence.

\- Would you marry me if we still have a normal world around us? - whispered his question into her ear.

Zera was thinking a little. – I don't know. I know I love you and I want to be with you and I still want to give birth to your kids, but I don't believe we need the government's approval to do all of that. We are still a family, married or not. At least in my eyes and I really don't care about other people's opinion. Feeling I belong to you is more than enough to me and most important that it was my choice, just as it was yours. Without vows and religion and law.

Newt smiled on that. Yeah she was just like that, never cared about the other's opinion at all. Not here, not in the Maze, when everybody said she will die outside at night, she just simply didn't give a single fuck. He kissed her shoulder lightly.

\- I would totally marry you.

Zera smiled at that and they stayed silent again. Minutes passed then Newt spoke.

\- I was thinking about names again.

\- I'm listening. – slowly this kid will be born, but they still had some problems with the names. They had some ideas, but none of them was The One yet. But the baby needed a name, so they had to hurry with the brainstorming.

\- Well, to be exact I was thinking about boy names only.

\- Somebody is very confident about the baby's sex – she looked back over her shoulder.

\- It's just a feeling. – Newt moved his hands to Zera's belly to feel their baby inside – You will be a boy, right bud? I know you will. Don't get me wrong, I'll still adore you if you turn out to be a girl, but we both know, you are a boy.

\- Okay Mr. Fortune Teller, you shall give me the name of our first son then.- she laughed.

\- A few came to my mind, but I liked one really much. What do you think about Daniel?

\- Daniel? Daniel... – Zera repeated the name to see if it fits enough – I think it's really nice Newt. I love it! – she gave a bright smile to him.

\- We found the name then!

– _If _he will be a boy... – she warned him – He still can be a _she_.

\- He will be a boy. – he turned to the belly again - Right Danny? Never mind your mother; she knows nothing about stuff like that. Now, you have your name, you have one thing only: come out kid. We are waiting for you very much here.

\- Oh yeah, we have _just that_ ahead of us. Giving birth. Child's play. Don't mind me, I am just sitting here, give birth after that you two can run away, holding each other's hand.

Newt laughed softly, kissed her neck and hugged her again.

\- You will love your mum so much, son. Just like I do.


End file.
